onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Senor Pink
makes his debut.}} | affiliation = Donquixote Pirates | occupation = Pirate | dfbackcolor = 06c | dftextcolor = f9d | dfname = Sui Sui no Mi | dfename = N/A | dfmeaning = Smooth Swim | dftype = Paramecia }} Senor Pink is an officer of the Donquixote Pirates' Diamante Army. Appearance Senor Pink is a tall, portly man with large lips, dark shaggy hair, and a double chin. He wears a bonnet and aviator sunglasses, and carries a pacifier in his mouth. He also wears a polka dotted scarf around his neck with a bib underneath it. He wears a cut off shirt with the logo "Let's Baby" on it, and what appears to be small swim trunks with stars all over it. During the takeover of Dressrosa, his shirt was light-colored and the logo "Let's Baby" was dark-colored. In the present, it's the other way around. Personality For some reason, he is surrounded by many women who seem to be extremely fond of him. However, he claims to be too old for them; advising them to find someone younger, despite dressing himself as an infant. He is also shown to have some manner of indecency as he had no qualms about ripping a woman's bra off in order to wipe his mouth, which does not seem to deter the women's admiration of him, and using a shoe brush to brush his teeth. He seems to care about his comrades, as he took a direct hit from Franky's Rocket Launcher on purpose so that Machvise would not take damage, as he was vulnerable after having tried to crush Franky. He is also a very proud man, as he refuses to use his ability to run away from his enemies. Despite dressing like a baby and sucking on a pacifier, he claims to not like children. Abilities and Powers Since he is one of the officers representing the Donquixote Pirates in the battle for the Mera Mera no Mi at the Corrida Colosseum and part of the Battle Brigade division, he is considered a strong opponent. It is said that when the four officers enter the tournament, they have a 100% chance of victory. Physical Abilities He possesses great strength, as he was able to wrestle and knock a great-sized cyborg, Franky, down. He is also a very durable person, able to survive a direct hit from Franky's rocket with just minor injuries and burns. Devil Fruit Senor Pink ate the Sui Sui no Mi, a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that allows him to swim on the ground or through walls. Weapons He was shown carrying a sword ten years ago, but it is unknown how proficient he is in using it. History Past He participated in Doflamingo's takeover of Dressrosa. After Monet opened the gates to the palace, he and the other high-ranking members of the Donquixote Pirates invaded the palace. He commented on how good the view of Dressrosa was from up in the palace. Dressrosa Arc He was first introduced in the Corrida Colosseum as a representative for the Donquixote Pirates in the tournament for the Mera Mera no Mi. He was later seen guarding the east entrance to the toy house. When Franky arrived, a battle ensued. After Franky dealt a large-scale damage to the building and sent many of Doflamingo's men flying, Senor Pink approached him from behind by "swimming" through the ground. Senor Pink engaged Franky in combat and performed a surprise attack, knocking Franky to the ground. When Franky started shooting his rockets, Senor Pink took one right in the face in order to protect Machvise, who was unable to move. Soon, the Marines arrived and surrounded the toy house and Pink seemed annoyed by their presence. Major Battles *Senor Pink vs. Franky *Senor Pink and Machvise vs. Franky Translation and Dub Issues * Senor is pronounced like "Señor" and "Senyor", denotes an elder man meaning "Mister" in Spanish and Catalan. The VIZ translation uses "Señor", making it seem more like an addressing title than part of his name. References Site Navigation fr:Señor Pink it:Senor Pink Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Donquixote Pirates Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Swordsmen Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Dressrosa Characters Category:Pirate Alliance Saga Antagonists